Las hijas de la oscuridad
by DangelinRichee
Summary: Bellatrix tuvo gemelas que separadas al nacer no conocen nada sobre la otra, pero una profecía fue creada e involucra a las hermanas en un futuro oscuro y peligroso.
1. Todo tiene un inicio

**Un inicio es un comienzo, incluso si la historia aún no está escrita.**

La prisión de Azkaban estaba especialmente ruidosa esa noche. Los presos gritaban, aclamando venganza, esbozando hechizos que no funcionarían sin varitas y creando pócimas en el aire sin ningún ingrediente. Los truenos y relámpagos acompañaban los gritos de los encarcelados, mientras aurores hacían sus guardias paseando entre reja y reja, golpeando las manos que se atrevían a salir para arañar con sus largas y asquerosas uñas amarillas.

Una celda hacía más ruido que las demás. Estaba en la sección de alta prioridad y seguridad, era pequeña pero alrededor no había muchas celdas, porque la prisionera tenía que estar en soledad y confinamiento. Era una de las más peligrosas en toda Azkaban, protegida continuamente por dementores que no descasaban ningún segundo para hacerle su tortura más prolongada. La celda protegía a un seguidor fiel del Que-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado: Bellatrix Lestrange.

Todos los días y las noches se le escuchaba gritar y maldecir. Escupía a los guardias y maldecía a los dementores cuando se acercaban a su invisible pared, pero esta noche sus gritos no incluían palabras, solo un grito prolongado lleno de sufrimiento. Se retorcía en el sucio suelo de su celda, con la espalda arqueada y las manos arañando el suelo rompiendo sus largas uñas.

Un médico la vigilaba tras los barrotes, al igual que diez aurores hacían guardia con sus varitas preparadas. La mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz y aunque se trataba de una mortifaga, no podían dejar que la criatura fuera asesinada por su madre en cuanto naciera. Un trueno callo unos segundos el grito de la mujer y fue entonces cuando la muralla invisible que impedía cualquier tipo de escape se levantó y el medimago entro con cinco aurores detrás.

—Ahora necesito que puje. — le ordenó el medimago usando su varita para colocar unas sábanas bajo las piernas desnudas de la mortifaga.  
— ¡No me toques sangre sucia! — se escuchaba que chillaba Bellatrix entre gemidos.  
—Le pido que puje, y su sufrimiento se detendrá.

Tenían que actuar rápido, porque ningún bebe podría estar mucho tiempo con los dementores alrededor, incluso con los 5 patronus de los aurores fuera de la celda. La señora Lestrange quería replicar, pero una contracción más la hizo gritar y arquear la espalda unos 10 centímetros sobre el suelo. La lluvia afuera caía en torrentes, y los rayos no se apiadaban de la labor del medimago, que con solo su varita trataba de llevar a cabo el parto, ya que ningún otro mago de San mungo había aceptado ir a peligrosa misión.

Finalmente los gritos de Bellatrix parecieron terminar, con uno largo y agónico. Su cuerpo cayo al sucio y frío piso de la celda mientras el medimago tomaba al bebé en brazos, la envolvía rápidamente en una toalla y se la pasaba a uno de los aurores. La bebe era morena con poco cabello negro pegado a su frente por la sangre de su madre. El medimago notó un par de ojos castaños y vivos antes de entregarla.

—Misión completada, Doctor Chernobyl. — felicitó unos de los aurores.  
— ¡Me temo que aún no termina! — gritó el mago para hacerse oír sobre los truenos y la lluvia.

Tal y como lo sospechaba había un segundo bebe. La mujer lo notó enseguida y una nueva contracción la golpeo. Sudaba y sus negros cabellos se pegaban a su frente como las algas se pegaban a los nadadores. Un nuevo alarido subió desde la garganta de la pobre mujer y con eso su energía se vio agotada. Todo su cuerpo sufrió una convulsión y desmayó.

El medimago tomó a la segunda niña, que al igual que su hermana tenía el cabello negro y tez morena, pero a diferencia de su hermana está tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormitar. Como por arte de magia, la tormenta se detuvo. La envolvió en una toalla al igual que a la primera y se la entregó a otro de los aurores. Los despidió con un gesto en la cabeza y estos salieron apresurados, sus destinos eran diferentes, el medimago había advertido ya el nacimiento de gemelos y habían preparado el nuevo hogar de cada niña.

La primera sería enviada a una rica familia mágica que ansiaban tener una bebe, y querían asegurarse que la sangre fuera completamente pura. La segunda, sería mandada a un orfanato muggle, en el que sería adoptada en el tiempo y crecería para enterarse que era una hechicera. Por el momento al medimago no le importaba el destino de las gemelas Lestrange, solo le importaba la mujer que yacía sobre suciedad respirando suavemente.

— ¡Ennervate! — conjuro apuntando a la mujer.

Esta se despabilo de su sueño, y los ojos adormilados poco a poco comenzaron a entender lo que sucedía. Cuando se inclinó con las manos al frente para ahorcar al medimago uno de los aurores hizo aparecer unas cadenas que se amarraron a sus muñecas y la hicieron detenerse para retorcerse de dolor.

— ¡Sucios! ¡Inmundas sangres sucias y desperdicios de la sangre! ¡Cómo se atreven a estar en mi presencia! ¡De tocarme incluso!  
— ¡Bellatrix Lestrange! — habló imperioso uno de los tres restantes aurores dentro de la celda. — Su crimen le impedirá saber de sus hijas. Nunca podrá verlas y ni siquiera sabrá que existen.

—Obliviate. — murmuró el doctor agitando su varita y entonces la bruja quedo completamente en silencio.

Los aurores escoltaron al medimago fuera de la celda, y cuando la hechicera recobro el sentido no había nadie alrededor y la seguridad y calor que los patronus le habían estado acobijando desapareció. Chilló cuando los dementores se acercaron a su celda pero ningún recuerdo de sus anteriores nueve meses quedaba en su memoria.

Once años pasaron tras esa noche de tormenta en la prisión más escalofriante del mundo mágico. Las dos niñas fueron enviadas a los lugares que se proponían desde un inicio, ambas sin ningún conocimiento de su madre o de su hermana. Los únicos que conocían la verdad entre ellas eran los aurores y el medimago de esa noche en la torre, pero ninguno de ellos iba a revelar el secreto, nadie podría nunca enterarse que pertenecían a la mortifaga más temible de la comunidad mágico.

La primera gemela que nació fue adoptada por la familia Borage, una familia de excelencia que vivían gracias a la riqueza que uno de sus antepasados había creado al escribir el libro "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas", libro con el cual cada año la familia continuaba acumulando riquezas. Incluso si deseaban dejar de trabajar podrían hacerlo, porque el libro nunca llegaría a volverse viejo. Era fundamental para todo aquel que deseaba aprender pociones.

La niña fue llamada Evangeline. Creció como una princesa debería hacerlo, con sirvientes bajo sus órdenes y caprichos cumplidos al segundo. La palabra "no" era inaceptable para la pequeña, que gracias a sus padres había conseguido casa cosa que quisiera, desde una muñeca hasta una escoba nimbus 2000 con la cual aprendió a volar (con el entrenamiento de un ex jugador de los Chudley cannons).

Evangeline Borage era una niña de cabellos rizados y gruesos, con mirada vivaz y palabras fuertes. No decía nada sin haberlo pensado antes, y cada vez que hablaba un oído tenía que escuchar, y naturalmente muchas bocas se abrían cuando hablaba, porque para ser alguien que no hablaba mucho decía mucho. Sus palabras siempre sonaban inteligentes, e incluso cuando no tenía razón (que sucedía rara vez), tenía razón.

Hay algo en Evangeline, que si le preguntarás a sus primos podrías escuchar repetidamente, y es que tiene un aura intimidante, unos ojos calculadores y palabras frías que usa cuando se dirigía a la familia menos importante. Sus padres no sabían cómo, pero de alguna forma reconocía a una persona importante cuando la veía, dejaba atrás su faceta oscura y se presentaba con amabilidad y naturalidad. No sabían por qué pero les recordaba mucho a ciertos conocidos de una antigua y ancestral familia.

El día que una lechuza golpeo la ventana de la mansión Borage, Evangeline saltó de alegría y por primera vez sus padres notaron una autentica sonrisa de felicidad. La niña corrió para tomar la carta que el ave tenía, y solo después que la leyó completa miro a sus padres, como solía hacer cuando tenía algo importante que decir y anunció.

—Iré al callejón Diagon en el transcurso de la semana, tengo los galeones suficientes para comprar el material para iniciar mi curso en Hogwarts.  
— ¡Mi pequeña ira a Hogwarts! — chilló la madre asfixiando a su hija en un abrazo, del cual pudo zafarse rápido.  
—No me despeines. ¿Por qué tanta emoción? Era obvio que entraría al colegio, estoy destinada a estar en la misma casa que mis padres.  
—Pero al fin podrás relacionarte con niños de tu edad. Todos tus primos son mayores, necesitas hacer amigos.  
—Claro amigos. – bufó y se echó a reír, con su característico tono burlón que había perfeccionado con el paso de los años.

Lo que en verdad deseaba, era tener nuevos súbditos.

La segunda niña había sido mandada a un orfanato muggle, en el cual solo vivió los primeros meses de su vida, para ser adoptada por una mujer viuda con una pequeña casa en Londres. Si la mujer no tenía muchas cosas no se debía a que era pobre, su salario como maestra le brindaba una economía suficiente. Era maestra de astronomía en la universidad de Londres, y por esa razón su única hija había tomado el nombre de una constelación: Eridanus.  
A diferencia de su hermana, Eridanus no tuvo todo lo que deseaba a manos llenas, solo lo más necesario. Era una aficionada por los libros científicos y de poesía, lo cuales podía pasar horas leyendo mientras su madre enseñaba en la universidad. Como cualquier persona muggle curso el preescolar y la primaria. Si algo se podía decir que a la niña le sobraba eran amigos. A donde fuera que iba creaba una nueva amistad, tantas personas la conocían que en su cumpleaños onceavo tuvieron que comprar un pastel de tres pisos para dar a todos los invitados.

Cualquiera que hablará de Eridanus diría que no le temía a nada. Le gustaban las aventuras, y a menudos jugaba a ser un caballero, con una espada en mano y un peligroso dragón enfrente. Por más que su madre deseaba que pretendiera ser la princesa ella deseaba ser la heroína pues citando sus palabras: ‹‹Las princesas siempre están fuera de la verdadera acción, solo están ahí llorando en sus torres. Yo quiero la acción, los peligros y las aventuras. ››.

Eridanus era un niña tierna le miraras por donde le miraras, pero su lado travieso se le escapaba en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se trataba de jugar una broma a algún amigo, era ingeniosa y sabía cómo lograr que nadie la atrapara. Pero cuando lo hacían se responsabilizaba de sus actos y se disculpaba con sincera honestidad.

Le gustaba hablar, tanto que incluso su madre tenía que callarla en ocasiones porque empezaba a marearla. Hablaba con la naturalidad de una niña, sus temas eran triviales y no tenían mucho contenido, con excepción a las veces que hablaba sobre sus libros y podía contarte toda una historia completa si no la parabas. Tiene ojos grandes y de color avellana, normalmente ocultos por las hojas de sus libros, y su cabello descansaba lacio sobre sus hombros de un color oscuro como la noche misma.

Un día llego a su puerta una mujer vestida de verde, con un sombrero en punta, con una mirada severa tras unos anteojos cuadrados y una carta en la mano derecha. La mujer dijo llamarse McGonagall y le contó a Eridanus su verdadero ser, anunciándole de esa forma que en realidad era una bruja y que tenía un lugar en el colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

—El cual, debo decir, es el mejor en toda la comunidad mágica. – aseguro la profesora de dicho colegio.

Después de miradas inseguras y mucha charla, Aurora, la madre de Eridanus se convenció realmente que la magia existía. La niña había aceptado desde un inicio las palabras de la mujer, no solo porque era la cosa más maravillosa y emocionante que había escuchado, sino porque con el paso de los años se iba descubriéndose un poco. Algunas ocasiones eran cosas con poca importancia, como un objeto que se mueve un par de centímetros, y otras veces veía y sentía como los objetos levitaban cuando les pedía que lo hicieran.

— ¡Seré la protagonista de mi propia historia, mamá! — exclamo después que la profesora partiera tras dar todas las indicaciones sobre el nuevo curso.

Aunque a Aurora le doliera ver partir a su hija todo un año, se sintió feliz, pues de esa forma su hija por fin se sentiría especial y podría vivir todas las aventuras que tanto deseaba.

Cuando los meses transcurrieron y el expreso a Hogwarts partía las gemelas abandonaron Londres hacía su nuevo colegio. Las despedidas de cada una fueron diferentes. Mientras que Eridanus se despidió con un fuerte abrazo repleto de lágrimas y promesas de cartas, la despedida de Evangeline fue fría y sin muchas palabras por su parte, más un "los veré en navidad" breve y distante.

Eridanus camino golpeando sus rodillas con su baúl mientras buscaba un compartimiento vacío en la locomotora, incluso si era buena haciendo amistades era bastante tímida y no sabía muy bien cómo hablarle a algún hechicero. Entonces vio que en un compartimiento estaba una señora con un carrito de dulces, y alcanzo a ver que solo dos niños ocupaban el lugar. Aclarándose la garganta se acercó.

— ¿Disculpa, puedo sentarme aquí? Los otros lugares están repletos.  
—Por supuesto, entra. — invito un chico de anteojos redondos.

Eridanus entro agachando la cabeza, colocó su baúl y se sentó frente a los chicos. El de anteojos vestía una ropa muy grande para él, y el otro, un chico pelirrojo, vestía con una ropa gastada. Ella les sonrió tímidamente, pues de todas las personas que había visto eran ellos los que lucían más amables y normales, como ella que llevaba una falda rosa y una blusa de tirantes amarilla. El chico de anteojos compró todo el carrito de dulces y le pidió a Eridanus que comiera lo que deseara.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias, pero la verdad no estoy segura, escuche que algunos dulces son peligrosos.  
—No lo son. — afirmo el pelirrojo. — Quizá solo las ranas de chocolate, porque se pueden escapar, o las grajeas porque algunos sabores son muy extraños. Como a mi hermano Fred, le salió una vez cerrilla de gigante.

Los tres se echaron a reír y entonces Eridanus acepto una caja de grajeas. La primera sabía a sorbete de limón.

—Por cierto. Mi nombre es Eridanus Grodley, pueden decirme Eri. Soy nueva, en todo esto.  
— ¿Eres hija de muggles? — pregunto el pelirrojo y ella asintió con timidez, McGonagall e había explicado la palabra. — ¡Qué bien! Aquí mi amigo también ha vivido con muggles toda su vida. Yo soy Ron Weasley, y él es Harry Potter.  
—Un placer. — saludo Eridanus.

Y al igual que en muchas ocasiones anteriores, supuso que había hecho nuevos amigos.

Mientras tanto, en otro compartimiento del expreso, muy lejos de donde Eridanus se encontraba, estaba Evangeline Borage hablando con personas que conocía de antes como Blaise Zaibini o Marcus Flint. La chica ocupaba todo un asiento con las piernas extendidas y los brazos bajo su cabeza mientras escuchaba la charla entre los chicos. El mayor les contaba acerca de las mazmorras y la casa de Slytherin, la cual todos en el compartimiento aspiraban.

—Por supuesto que quedaré en Slytherin, ¿acaso hay una casa mejor que esa?  
—Por fortuna solo la gente importante está en esa casa, sería una verdadera molestia que permitieran entrar a personas como Susan Bones que se le nota claramente que es una Hufflepuff. — exclamó un chico rubio y algunas risas lo acompañaron.  
— ¿Y te crees suficiente importante para ir a Slytherin? – interrumpió Evangeline sin siquiera apartar su vista del techo.  
— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién te crees para hablar así de mí?  
Quienes conocían a la chica se habían quedado callados, incluso el mayor Flint, pues muchas veces habían sido víctimas de la ira de la pequeña Borage. Esperaban algún grito por parte de la niña de cabello rizado, pero en vez de eso les sorprendió escuchar la risa fría y cruel, mientras ella se sentaba y clavaba sus ojos en el rubio.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú?

Al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero fue capaz de contestar, presentándose como Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Malfoy? – pensó ella confundida. —No pareces un Malfoy.  
— ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!  
—Es solo que conozco algunos Malfoy, y tienen más presencia que tú.

Un chico se atraganto con la risa y recibió una mirada fulminante por parte del Malfoy.

— ¿Te parece gracioso, Goyle? Incluso una babosa tiene más presencia que tú.

Esta vez el resto de los chicos se rieron exceptuando Evangeline, quien inclino la cabeza para ver mejor a Draco Malfoy. Conocía a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, un hombre que a primera instancia le pareció poderoso e inteligente, pero que con el paso del tiempo le fue pareciendo más bien un hombre débil e insignificante. Pero su hijo, tal vez fuera lo contrario.

—Soy Evangeline Borage. Puedes decirme Eva. — se presentó ante sorpresa de todos inclinándose hacia el rubio extendiendo su brazo derecho.  
—Un placer. — murmuró el chico estrechándola, pero sin sonreír al igual que ella. No le tenía confianza.

Ella pensó que podía tener un sirviente interesante esa vez.

Lo que paso después está de más contar, la llegada a Hogwarts fue rápida y las amistades y alianzas se forjaron mientras permanecían en el tren. El viaje en bote fue igual de rápido, y mientras se iban acercando las gemelas tuvieron distintas opiniones del castillo de Hogwarts, mientras a una le parecía maravilloso y místico a otro le pareció extraño e intimidante.

La profesora McGonagall los guio hacía el gran comedor, donde los alumnos de Hogwarts los observaron entrar en una fila, algunos temblando como Eri y otros caminando altivamente como Eva. Frente a ellos se alzaba una mesa larga con todos los profesores del colegio, y enfrente un taburete con un viejo sombrero, que empezó a cantar. Eri estaba tan nerviosa que apenas presto atención a la canción.

–Cuando mencione sus nombres, quiero que pasen y se pongan el sombreo. Este los asignara su casa. — explicó la profesora McGonagall desenrollando un largo pergamino.  
— ¿Así de fácil? — se quejó Ron a un lado de Eri que había estado diciendo lo que sus hermanos le habían dicho de la selección. Eri le sonrió y volvió su atención al frente.  
—Abbott Hannah — llamó la profesora.

Una chica rubia con cara sonrojada subió al taburete y fue mandada a Hufflepuff. Algunos otros pasaron también y entonces la profesora llamó a una de las gemelas,

—Borage, Evangeline.

Seguida por algunos susurros por parte de la mesa de las serpientes Evangeline subió y se sentó bajo el sombrero seleccionador. Su mirada estaba sobre la mesa de Slytherin, y a diferencia de todos sus precursores no se sobresaltó cuando la gutural voz del sombrero le hablo.

—_Hace bastante que no veía una mente así, sádica pero brillante, calculadora y eficaz, eres muy especial pequeña. — le dijo el sombrero dentro de su mente._  
—No vine a que un sombrero me diga lo que ya se. — contestó de la misma forma silenciosa que él.  
_—Confiada y orgullosa, pero no puedo decir que sean cumplidos, sabes que no todas las cosas son lo que parecen, y tú no lo eres. Pero ya sabes a que casa perteneces, ¿no es así?_  
—Slytherin naturalmente. — murmuró la joven en voz baja.  
—_Naturalmente_. — le contestó el sombrero. — ¡Slytherin! – gritó para que todos lo escucharan y así Eva bajo del taburete y fue a sentarse a la mesa verde, donde Marcus Flint la recibía con aplausos.

Entonces la profesora continúo llamando a personas. Eridanus pudo ver entre ellos a una chica apellidada Granger, que había durado mucho bajo el sombrero y finalmente había sido enviada a Gryffindor, la misma que los había regañado antes en el expreso. Ahora Eridanus estaba segura que quería ir a Gryffindor, después de defenderse junto a Harry y Ron sabía que la casa de los valientes era a la que pertenecía.

—Grodley, Eridanus.

Con paso firme avanzó hasta el taburete. Saludo a la profesora con una sonrisa y se puso el sombrero sobre la cabeza. El primer impacto no fue tan temible como esperaba, pues escuchaba un "ah" por parte del sombrero.

—_Otra más. Tú sí que eres un reto Eridanus, sí, todo está en tu cabeza. Tu sangre te llama a una casa, pero parece que te has decidido ya por una diferente._  
— ¿Mi sangre? – preguntó confundida en voz baja.  
—_Oh sí, todos tus antepasados estuvieron en Slytherin, ¿no lo sabías? Incluso tu madre, y que una gran Slytherin, ahí harías un buen papel, si, tienes todo lo necesario._  
—Mi madre es muggle.  
—_Hablo de tu verdadera madre._

Eridanus sabía que era adoptada, pero no le impedía molestarse un poco por el comentario del sombrero. Gruñó por lo bajo y pidió ser enviada a Gryffindor.

—_Sí, veo que tu corazón pertenece allá, eres aventurera y valiente, opaca a tus otras cualidades. Por eso tú vas a…_ ¡Gryffindor!

Con un suspiro de alivio bajo del taburete y fue a sentarse junto a la chica Granger y unos gemelos pelirrojos, que se presentaron como Fred y George. La cena transcurrió y solo dos personas en la mesa de profesores pudieron notar la similitud entre la leona y la serpiente.


	2. Primeras veces

**Nadie está exento de un cambio en su vida.**

Las clases hacía tiempo que habían empezado, Eri asistía contenta a cada una de ellas, y cuando descansaba se reunía con Harry y Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor. No había tres personas más felices que ellos en todo Gryffindor (a excepción quizá de los gemelos Weasley). Eri averiguó por qué todo el mundo miraba a Harry con admiración, jamás se imaginó que uno de sus amigos sería tan famoso y poderoso, pero viéndolo en clase de pociones, sabía que era solo algo que la gente decía.

—No te preocupes Harry, yo puedo ayudarte en pociones.  
—Entre nosotros dos, habría preferido que tú fueras mi compañera de mesa y no Ron.  
— ¡Hey! Fuiste tú quien decidió quedarse conmigo. —se quejó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

Eri se echó a reír lanzando la cabeza hacía atrás. Estaban en el gran comedor, tomando su desayuno especial para los alumnos de primer grado, ese día tendrían su primera clase de vuelo, y todos están nerviosos, en especial aquellos que nunca habían usado una escoba como Eri y Harry. Mientras Eri echaba la cabeza hacia atrás se fijó que en la mesa de Slytherin parecía haber un tumulto.

— ¡Hey chicos! Miren a los Slytherin, parece que Draco va a explotar en cualquier segundo.  
—Pues mejor así, no necesitamos ningún Malfoy en Hogwarts.  
—Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, sobre todo no lo necesitamos hoy, no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a Malfoy.  
—Si hacer un papelón. — le aseguro Eri. — lo haremos contigo, ¿verdad ron?

El pelirrojo asintió un poco desanimado, la verdad era que todos estaban nerviosos, y los comentarios que Malfoy había hecho toda la semana sobre sus movimientos de quidditch habían logrado desanimar a quien no sabían manejar una escoba. Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin Evangeline Borage hacía todo lo posible para mortificar al rubio, presumiendo sus clases con el ex jugador de Quidditch, y hablando de la nimbus que tenía en su casa.

—Por supuesto mi padre dice que cuando termine Hogwarts tendré un lugar con los Chudley Cannons, al menos así se lo aseguro Jenkins, dice que tengo un talento natural, y ¿para qué contradecirlo? — decía agitando sus rizos mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza para que todos en la mesa la escucharan.  
—No creo que seas tan buena como dices, si tuviste que tener a un entrenador para que te ayudara, yo aprendí solo. — comentó Malfoy con los brazos cruzados y con sus guaruras detrás.  
—No hace daño pedir un poco de ayuda. El profesor Snape dijo que tonto era aquel que no preguntaba y se quedaba con sus dudas. Así que fui más lista que tú respecto a mis clases de vuelo.  
—Eso lo veremos hoy, cuando estemos con las escobas.  
— ¿Al igual que lo vimos en clase de pociones? Recuerda, mi poción si funciono, la tuya solo echo humo negro. — y seguido de eso se echó a reír.

Algunos se rieron con ella, y otros no estaban muy seguros, no sabían a quién hacerle caso. El puesto de rey de las serpientes aún estaba vacante, y Eva y Draco parecían tomarse muy enserio la competencia, todas las noches en su sala común peleaban, no había ninguna noche en la que no, la guerra no parecía que acabaría nunca.

En la tarde, llegaron a los patios donde una mujer con ojos parecidos a los de un águila se presentó con el nombre de Madam Hooch. Ella los acomodó enseguida de una escoba, a todos los alumnos en fila, entonces dio la indicación de lo que debían hacer.

— ¡Arriba! — exclamó Eva y la escoba voló hasta su mano y sonrió triunfante al rubio, quien también tenía la escoba en su mano y le sonreía con petulante mirada.  
— ¡Arriba! — ordenó Eri a la tercera vez y la escoba voló hasta su mano.  
— ¡Bien! — la animó Harry y ella se sintió bien que no fuera la última en hacerlo.

Una vez que todos tuvieran sus escobas en las manos, Madam Hooch paseó por las filas mostrándoles cómo debía ser la postura correcta, y Eva tuvo que soportar una de sus risas cuando Hooch le dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal todos esos años.

—Usted está muy bien, ¿ha usado una escoba antes, señorita Borage?  
—Así es Madam Hooch, no me gusta presumir pero creo que soy muy buena para mi edad.  
—Mantendré un ojo en ti, y le diré a tu profesor también para que te tomé en cuenta el próximo año para el equipo de quidditch.  
—Gracias. — dijo ella otorgándole una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Una vez que Hooch terminará de corregir las posturas de todos, les pidió patear al suelo y sobrevolar dos o tres metros unos segundos y volver a bajar. Eri lo hizo, sintiendo la mejor experiencia en su vida, no sentía vértigo, como muchas personas, si no que se sentía superior, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera lograr. Sonrió a su amigo de lentes en el momento que regresaba a tierra, justo a tiempo para ver como Neville Longbottom (su compañero en pociones) comenzaba a volar más alto y Hooch le pedía que bajara. Presentía lo que pasaría y cerró los ojos cuando el chico cayó directo al suelo.

—Está bien que los cerdos vuelven, pero él se excedió. — se burló Eva entre dientes junto a Pansy Parkinson mientras Hooch observaba a Longbottom.

Entonces la profesora partió con Longbottom hacía enfermería. Solo entonces Malfoy y otros Slytherin se echaron a reír, Eva incluida. Eri vio como Malfoy tomaba la recordadora de Longbottom y la giraba entre sus dedos.

—Trae eso aquí Malfoy. — exigió Harry callando todos los cuchicheos que se estaban escuchando.  
—La pondré en un lugar para Longbottom, algo así como la copa de un árbol. — dijo el rubio tomando su escoba y montándose en ella.  
— ¡Tráela, Malfoy! — volvió a exigir Harry tomando su escoba mientras lo decía.  
— ¡No! La señora Hooch dijo que nos meteríamos en un problema, nos meterás en líos. — grito Hermione Granger.  
— ¿Tienes miedo de romper las reglas, Granger? — se mofó Eva junto a Draco tomando su escoba también. —Dicen que los Gryffindor son valientes, supongo son puros rumores.  
—No les tememos. – dijeron Harry y Eri al mismo tiempo montando cada uno su escoba.  
— ¡No seas insensata Grodley! — dijo Hermione reteniéndole el brazo a la chica, justo cuando Harry subía en su escoba para enfrentar a Malfoy.  
—Hermione, tenemos que ayudar a Harry.

Pero no hacía falta, Malfoy había lanzado la recordadora y Harry había pasado volando como un rayo inclinándose para atrapar la esfera en el aire, el tiempo suficiente para que Hooch regresara y gritara su nombre, sin ver ni siquiera que Malfoy estaba aterrizando. Mientras todos defendían a Harry, Eva observó a Eri, no había volado por la impresión al verla, no sabía bien por qué pero se le hacía muy familiar. ‹‹Algo en su nariz, ¿o será por los labios?›› No estaba segura, pero lo averiguaría.

Más noche Eri estaba con sus amigos en la sala de trofeos, Harry había sido provocado por Malfoy y ahora tendrían un duelo de magia, en el cual Ron sería su segundo y Eri solo los acompañaba para que el número de personas fuera equitativo. Estaba oscuro y no paraba de mirar hacia atrás, pensando que algún fantasma saldría a asustarlos y a acusarlos con los profesores. Eran las Once y media y no estaban solo ellos tres como habían planeado, si no que se les había unido Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, cuando escucharon a Filch.

—Seguro que mañana nos libramos de esos tres. – decida Malfoy cómodamente en su sala común.

La sala común de Slytherin es una especie de mazmorras con lámparas largas que desprendían un tono verde, el agua del lago podía verse a través de las ventanas y se escuchaba el suave rumor cuando el calamar gigante paseaba, agitando las aguas. Evangeline jugaba con su varita creando pequeñas volutas de humo formando figuras mientras escuchaba la charla de su rival.

— ¿También la chica Grodley?  
— ¿Disculpa?  
—Pregunte, ¿también la chica Grodley se irá mañana? ¿Acaso tu pequeño cerebro no puede retener una pregunta cómo esa?  
—No me hables de esa forma, sanguijuela inmunda. Y si, ella va en esos tres.

Eva dejo de jugar y se recostó en el mullido sofá negro, cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba sus sienes. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle la observaron por un momento, confundidos, y fue Malfoy quien rompió el silencio diciendo lo que todos pensaban.

— ¿Estás enferma, Borage? Usualmente respondes con un insulto.  
— ¿Extrañas ser humillado? Fue suficiente por un día. No estoy de ánimos de todas formas, agradecería que callaran sus hocicos y me dejaran pensar.  
Pero la curiosidad de Malfoy no se dispersó, estaba acostumbrado a pelear con Borage y podría decir incluso que era lo único emocionante que hacía cuando no estaba en clases, no era como si las charlas con Goyle y Crabbe fueran muy interesantes.

— ¿Piensas porque te acobardaste en la clase de vuelo?  
—Eridanus Grodley. — contestó Eva abriendo los ojos y reincorporándose. — Esa sangre sucia es el porqué, me distraje viéndola. No entiendo bien la razón, así que si logras que la corran, habrás echo algo bien Malfoy.  
— ¿Grodley? ¿Por qué te importa esa sangre sucia? Ignorara, no te preocupes más por ella.

Entonces algo paso dentro del estómago de Eva, una emoción desconocida, ¿sería gratitud? Nunca nadie, a excepción de sus padres, se había preocupado por ella. Agito la cabeza golpeándose con sus rizos, no era como si Malfoy lo hubiera dicho para ayudar, solo quería que siguieran peleando. Se levantó, acomodó su varita bajo la manga de su túnica y clavo su mirada en Malfoy, quien no había dejado de mirarla en todo momento.

—No me preocupa, me preocupo por mí. — tenía una teoría. — Iré a dormir, trata de no roncar tan fuerte Malfoy, incluso el calamar se está quejando.

Se alejó a su habitación pero creyó notar una sonrisa en el rostro de su enemigo, que ella imito.

En clase de encantamientos el día de Halloween Eridanus estaba sintiéndose completamente desdichada al no poder realizar el encantamiento flotante. Se había emocionado sin fundamentos, pues no podría lograr ni siquiera que la pluma frente a ella se moviera un centímetro. Ron y Harry a su lado tampoco lograban hacerlo.

—Vamos Harry, al menos intentémoslo.  
—Sí, solo pienso en el perro. Y lo que sea que estuviera ocultando.  
—Yo también, ¿Qué crees que sea eso? — pregunto peor nunca supo lo que Harry creía porque Hermione había llamado la atención del chico de la cicatriz mientras corregía a Ron.  
—Si eres tan lista, hazlo tú.  
—Wingardium Leviosa. — musitó Granger y la pluma frente a ella empezó a levitar.

Saliendo de la clase, Evangeline brincaba alrededor de Draco y sus compinches, mofándose por su patética actuación en la clase de encantamientos. Ni siquiera un centímetro habían logrado levitar sus plumas.

—No te burles Borage, tú tampoco pudiste hacer el hechizo.  
—No lo intente, la verdad no me importa impresionar al profesor Flitwick.

Malfoy lo había notado, al parecer Eva solo era buena con ciertas personas, como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall. En encantamientos apenas y había tomado su varita.

—Es solo tu excusa para decir que no sabías hacer el hechizo.  
Ella se detuvo y los tres Slytherin se frenaron para verla. Agitó su varita y diciendo el encantamiento hizo levitar uno de sus pergaminos un metro. En ese momento el profesor Flitwick iba pasando rumbo a la oficina del director y chilló con emoción al ver a su pupila. Aplaudió mientras ella volvía a bajar el pergamino.

— ¡Muy bien, señorita Borage! ¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin, porque la práctica es lo que hace a un buen hechicero!  
—Gracias profesor. — dijo rodando los ojos, le dio la espalda y siguió su camino a la siguiente clase, ante la estupefacta mirada del profesor.

**…**

—Chicos. — dijo Eri una vez en el gran comedor.

Todos disfrutaban del banquete de Halloween, que eran espaguetis con albondigones en forma de ojos. Cientos de murciélagos volaban sobre las mesas, moviendo las velas y cubriendo algunas partes de la mesa en sombras. Todos estaban asombrados por la decoración, al igual que Ron que parecía comerse con los ojos cada detalle, porque la boca la tenía ocupada con toda la comida.

—Escuche a Patil que Granger se encerró en el baño y no ha salido de ahí. Creo que en verdad la heriste Ron.  
—No es como si no lo supiera ya. — Eri lo pateo bajo la mesa. — ¡Auch! Está bien, me disculpare con ella en la sala común, tiene que ir a dormir, ¿no?  
—Supongo. — murmuró Eri.

En ese momento el profesor Quirrel entró al gran comedor jadeando, con el turbante desacomodado. Se recargo en la mesa del director, y anunció entre jadeos que un trol estaba en las mazmorras. Antes de desplomarse en el suelo. El desorden se originó en ese segundo. Los chicos de Slytherin gritaban llenos de pánico pero Eva miraba el cuerpo de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, creyó haber visto algo.

Su prefecto los levantó y empezó a dirigirlos hacia la sala común. Una persona, una niña de cabello dorado dijo alarmada que el troll estaba en las mazmorras, justo el lugar donde la sala común se encontraba, alarmando así a todos los Slytherin de primero, excepto a Eva quien bufo y se plantó frente a la niña.

—Entonces iras delante, servirás de distracción para todos, y no tendremos que escuchar tus estúpidos comentarios. Obviamente tomaremos el atajo hacía la sala común y no iremos exactamente por las mazmorras.  
—Exactamente. — dijo su prefecto guiándolos por pasillos, dejando atrás el comedor y las demás casas. — ¿cómo conoces el pasadizo? Solo los prefectos lo usan.  
— ¿Eso importa, Flint? Porque si prefieres averiguar cosas absurdas antes de llevarnos, tomaré el control y guiare a mis compañeros a un lugar seguro. Puedes reemplazar a McGreen y serás el aperitivo del trol.

Eva dio un largo suspiro, empujo al prefecto fuera del camino, y se puso a la cabecera guiando a todos, dando órdenes que nadie se atrevía a rechazar o cuestionar. Fue en ese momento en que se decidió quien había ganado el puesto e incluso Malfoy tenía que aceptarlo.

Mas noche la habitación de las chicas en la torre de Gryffindor parecía estar en silencio, pero dos chicas seguían despiertas hablando de sus emociones del día. Eri estaba girada en su cama para poder hablar con Hermione en cuchicheos, era la primera vez que dormía tan tarde platicando con una amiga, porque los acontecimientos habían convertido a Granger en su amiga.

—Pensé que nos correrían por lo que hicimos, aunque no fue su culpa chicos.  
—Ni lo menciones, imaginaba la cara de mi madre, pero supongo que me felicitaría por derribar a un Troll de montaña, bueno Ron merece el crédito.  
—Tú le dijiste del Wingardium Leviosa.  
—Solo repetí lo que dijiste, era la única tan cerca de ti para oírte, y bueno, Ron tiende a escucharme cuando le grito.  
— Gracias de nuevo por ir a buscarme. No eran mis amigos ni nada.  
—No podíamos dejarte con un troll cerca. Ahora seremos amigos y me asegurare que no hagas nada estúpido.

Hermione se rio.

—Es la primera vez que alguien me llama estúpida.  
—Y es mi primera vez derrotando un troll. — volvieron a reír y así se quedaron dormidas.

**…**

—Me da mucha lastima, toda esa gente que tiene que quedarse en Hogwarts en navidad porque no los quieren en su casa. — decía Draco en clase de pociones mirando a Potter.

Eva lo golpeo con su libro de pociones mientras Snape no miraba. Por alguna razón, se sentaba detrás de él, y escucharlo todos los días burlándose de Harry Potter la estaba mortificando, ella también estaba molesta por la derrota de Slytherin en el partido, pero no se comportaba como una niña tonta. No era tonta.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Borage?  
—Aparte que estas agregando más espinas de las necesarias, lo cual puede provocar una explosión, me molestó el comentario que hiciste. Yo me quedaré en Hogwarts estas vacaciones.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—No es de tu incumbencia, y revuelve esa poción antes que se desparrame y moje mi túnica.

Eva había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts, porque su familia le había enviado una carta hablándole sobre unas vacaciones en América, lugar que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque la familia que tenía allá era incluso más patética que los Hufflepuff, y quería además, averiguar un poco sobre el profesor Quirrel.

Eri en cambio regresó al Londres para las fiestas. Su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado en una coleta, y llevaba puesto un suéter blanco con una E roja que la señora Weasley le había enviado por navidad, le parecía un muy lindo detalle y esperaba poder agradecerle cuanto antes. Había recibido unos libros por parte de Hermione, golosinas de Harry y Ron y también un bote de burbujas de Fred y George que creaban animales como fénix y lechuzas.

—Entonces Ron acabó con el troll.

Estaban cenando, el pavo estaba sobre la mesa y una canción navideña muggle sonaba en la radio. La madre de Eri, una mujer vieja con cabello castaño escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su hija le contaba, preguntando cosas cuando era necesario y felicitando cuando debía.

—Has tenido muchas aventuras, hija. Pero no me parecen bien esos enemigos que has hecho, ¿cómo dices que se llaman? Maloso y tonto uno y tonto dos.  
—Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas. Pero entre Harry, Hermione y Ron podríamos acabarlos, son un trio de cobardes.  
—Y la otra chica, la que dices que parece ordenar a todos en Slytherin, ¿también es cobarde?  
—No lo sé, la verdad es que no se mete mucho en peleas, solo humilla, le gusta hablar como si fuera una princesa, incluso parece una.

Eridanus había estado pensando en Evangeline desde que empezaron las vacaciones y se fijó que se quedaba en el castillo, la mayor parte de los Slytherin se habían ido. Entonces pensó en lo extraña que era esa chica, parecía ser muy lista pero no lo demostraba en clases, salvo pociones donde era la favorita de Snape. Además la encontraba observándola cuando estaban en clases o en el gran comedor, ¿Qué querría la reina de las serpientes con ella?

De vuelta a clases, Harry y Ron informarán a Eri y a Hermione lo que descubrieron de Nicolás Flamel. Eri no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto mientras se acercaban al estadio de Quidditch para ver a Harry jugar. Neville estaba discutiendo con Malfoy cuando Evangeline Borage se sentó junto a Eridanus para sorpresa de la Gryffindor.

—Hola, mi nombre es Evangeline Borage, un placer. – se presentó la Slytherin.  
—Se quién eres, ¿Qué necesitas Borage?  
—Quería presentarme.

Mientras hablaban Eri no pudo evitar sentir un tipo de conexión con la chica, conexión que desecho cuando recordó con quien estaba hablando. La Slytherin la miraba con profundidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia los lados, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios, entonces se levantó y se fue, dejando a Eri confundida al respecto.

— ¿Qué quería la reina contigo?  
—Presentarse, creo que trama algo, ¿puede embrujarme sin decir un hechizo?  
—Técnicamente si se puede, — aviso Hermione — pero es magia muy avanzada para alguien de nuestra edad.

**…**

— ¡No puedo creer que nos mandará al bosque prohibido como castigo! Vieja loca, mi padre se enterará de esto.  
—Vuelve a contarnos sobre la cosa esa Malfoy.  
—La que viste bebiendo la sangre del unicornio.

Estaban en la sala común de Slytherin, algunas personas se habían reunido para escuchar el relato de Malfoy quien parecía especialmente encantado con la atención que recibía, en especial de Pansy Parkinson que no paraba de alabarlo por su valentía.

—No hagan caso de todo lo que Malfoy les dice. — informó Eva quien leía el libro de la historia de la magia para el examen próximo. – Escuche que salió corriendo como una nena y trato de protegerse con el perro más cobarde de toda Europa.

Las risas tronaron y Malfoy se puso colorado de la ira. Se levantó de su asiento alzando la varita y apuntando a Borage quien alzo las cejas sorprendida, y con sorprendente calma bajo el libro colocándolo en la mesa de frente, sacando su varita.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? Le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien Malfoy, y lo peor de todo, puede ser el tuyo.  
—En guardia.

Ella asintió girando los ojos, se puso en posición y lanzo el primer hechizo.

— ¡Carpe retractum! — gritó Eva apuntando la alfombra bajo los pies de Malfoy, que lo hizo caer con el trasero.  
— ¡Locomotor Mortis! — gritó Draco desde el suelo y Eva sintió como sus piernas se atascaban en el suelo sin poder moverlas.  
—Mimble winmble — musitó Eva creando una floritura, perdiendo poco a poco los estribos.

Pero Draco esquivo el rayo brincando a un lado.

— ¡Wingardium Leviosa! — recitó apuntando al libro de Historia de la magia que Eva estaba usando. Lo hizo levitar lo suficiente para dejarlo caer en la cabeza de la morena.

Eva cayó al suelo, por el impacto del libro. Las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos, pero eran más que todo eran lágrimas de odio y vergüenza, pues había perdido el duelo, al haber soltado la varita al caer, la cual había rodado a los pies del rubio. Se limpió con fuerza los ojos con la manga de la bata, mirando con odio a todos los que la veían y se mofaban. Sin embargo, Draco tomó su varita y se la regreso y girándose a todos los demás los mando a sus habitaciones.

—No hay nada que ver. Largo.

Se inclinó frente a Eva y le tendió la varita. Ella la tomó con desconfianza y creyó ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico antes que se pusiera serio, se reincorporara y se cruzara de brazos dándole una mirada fría.

—Eres al parecer el único oponente de verdad que tengo aquí. No quiero ganarte tan fácil. Será mejor que practiques en vacaciones.  
—Claro Malfoy. Tú también, me tomaste en un mal momento nada más, si hubiera estado más despierta te habría vencido. — declaró ella fingiendo un bostezo.

Entonces empezaron a reír, y por primera vez Borage pensó que tal vez podría hacer un amigo.

**…**

El expreso de Hogwarts avanzaba a gran velocidad dejando atrás los campos que por las ventanas parecían simples manchones verdes. En un compartimiento reían cuatro Gryffindor, platicando sobre cómo había terminado la aventura, hasta que las cosas se pusieron serias y hablaron del que no debía ser nombrado. Eri engullía su quinta rana de chocolate cuando Harry habló de la plática que tuvo con el hombre de las dos caras.

—Siempre tuve un mal presentimiento de Quirrel. — declaró ella.  
—Claro, — murmuró Ron – nadie sospecho de él, solo nos importaba Snape.  
—Teníamos nuestras razones. — se defendió Hermione tironeando un mechón rebelde de su frente.  
—Pero enserio, era extraño, como si algo en el exigiera mi atención.  
—Quizá era su tartamudeo, eso atrae bastante. — afirmó Ron aligerando el ambiente.  
—Tal vez. – aceptó ella riendo.

Pero la verdad es que no dejaba de sacarse todo lo que sentía por el profesor ahora que sabía la verdad, cuando les daba clases, simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, y en ocasiones creía que le llamaba cuando era obvio que no lo hacía. ¿Sería Voldemort quien le estaba hablando? Agito su cabeza para eliminar el pensamiento, y empezaron a alabar a Ron por su jugada de ajedrez con las piezas gigantes.

—Deberías asistir a un concurso profesional Ron.  
—Nunca lo habías pensado, pero ya hallaste en lo que eres mejor que tus hermanos Ronald. — dijo Eri sonriéndole con ternura.  
—No sé, no soy tan bueno.  
—Superaste a McGonagall, y eso es mucho que decir, creo que de ahora en adelante te vera con otros ojos.

El rostro de ron se puso del color de su cabello, y el resto se partió de risa mientras regresaban a casa. Una vez en el andén 9 ¾ Eri se presentó con Molly Weasley, la madre de Ron, los gemelos y el prefecto Percy.

—Gracias por el suéter, señora Weasley. Me gustó mucho.  
—Era lo menos que podía hacer, mis hijos estuvieron pidiendo que te diera un regalo para que nos recordaras como tus amigos. Debiste causarle muy buena impresión. Tienes que venir algún día en el verano a la casa, para cenar y platicar.  
—Acepto su invitación. Adiós Ronnie. — se despidió de su amigo usando el apodo de los gemelos. — Adiós Gred, adiós Feorge.  
— ¡Adiós Eri! — se despidieron los gemelos atorándola en un abrazo provocándole risas a la morena.

En otro extremo del andén, Evangeline miraba a la Gryffindor con repulsión, pensando que ella jamás podría aceptar un abrazo de traidores a la sangre como los Weasley. Se mordió la lengua por el pensamiento, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en esa mocosa? Debió haber muerto cuando trataba de buscar la piedra filosofal. Se había enterado de lo que le había pasado al profesor Quirrel por medio de un par de investigadores a su servicio, y le sorprendía. Lord Voldemort. Tendría todas las vacaciones para averiguar sobre él.

—Así que tú eres Evangeline Borage. Me acuerdo de ti cuando eras más pequeña. — hablo una voz tras ella arrastrando las palabras.  
—Señor Malfoy, un gusto verlo de nuevo. – saludo girándose para encararlo.

Verlo con su esposa y su hijo le dio la misma impresión de hace años, que era un pobre diablo con mucha suerte en la vida. Aunque bien sabía que ningún suertudo llegaba tan lejos, como el señor Malfoy en el ministerio, lo cual la llevo a preguntarse qué es lo que hacía el señor. Ella clavo sus ojos negros en los del hombre, quien internamente sintió un escalofrió, esos ojos le recordaban a alguien.

—Vámonos Draco. Nos veremos otro día, señorita Borage.  
—Hasta entonces señor Malfoy. — Se despidió —adiós Draco. Nos vemos el siguiente curso. — y le sonrió con todos los dientes viéndose particularmente temible.

El chico siguió a su padre y Eva fue a buscar el auto de su familia fuera de la estación.  
El primer año había estado lleno de primeras veces para cada chica, y secretos y misterios se habían agregado a sus listas para resolver.


	3. Las palabras se las lleva el viento

**Una palabra puede cambiar toda tu opinión sobre una persona o una sitación.**

_"Querido Harry._  
_Las vacaciones son más aburridas de lo que creí, ¿te pasa lo mismo? Aunque tal vez tú la estés pasando muy bien y por esa razón no me escribes de vuelta, te eh enviado miles de cartas y no recibo ninguna de Hedwig, por favor dime que está bien, sería una catástrofe si algo malo le ocurriera._  
_En fin, solo quería decirte lo desdichada que estoy en mis eternas vacaciones y lo ansiosa que estoy por regresar, solo imagina tú, tengo ganas que Hagrid nos invite y nos de alguna comida extraña suya, ¡así de desesperada estoy! _  
_Nos vemos en el tren._  
_Con cariño, Eri._  
_**PD:**__ ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!_  
_**PD2:**__ Enserio, espero que nada malo le haya pasado a Hedwig."_

Llevaba todo el verano enviándole cartas a su mejor amigo, cartas que no eran respondidas y que la estaban molestando, ¿algo malo le había pasado? Ahora que sabía que Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado se había infiltrado en Hogwarts el ciclo pasado, Eri tenía miedo que pudiera volver a encontrar a Harry. Que no respondiera sus cartas era alarmante. Sin embargo Eri tenía más cosas en mente, como su profesor Quirrel (que era prácticamente el mismo tema), y todas sus dudas respecto al turbante, había escuchado una voz que le llamaba en ese entonces.

Una lechuza café se estrelló contra su ventana unos días más tarde, la conocía como Errol, la lechuza Weasley. Abrió la ventana rápidamente riendo por la torpeza del ave, le dio un poco de la comida que tenía de su lechuza negra con gris, llamada Hydra en honor a la constelación. La lechuza parda le entrego una carta que Eri leyó con rapidez, alegrándose por las noticias. Tenía la letra de Harry y le informaba que estaba en casa de Ron después de ser secuestrado por sus tíos y la invitaba al callejón Diagon para que todos pudieran comprar sus materiales juntos.

El callejón Diagon estaba como siempre, lleno de magos y brujas, que entraban y salían de las tiendas con sus túnicas coloridas y altos sombreros puntiagudos. Eri acaba de salir de una tienda de calderos cuando se encontró con una compañera de Hogwarts, que bien podría decir que era su enemiga por pertenecer a Slytherin, pero que de alguna forma le parecía cercana, como si la conociera de antes. Su madre estaba viendo un escaparate de unas escobas cuando la morena se acercó.

—Eridanus Grodley, que sorpresa verte aquí, ¿compras para Hogwarts?  
—Evangeline, es un poco obvio, ¿no lo crees?  
— ¿Esa de ahí es tu madre? — preguntó la chica señalando a la mujer que observaba las escobas.  
—Así es.  
—No te pareces a ella. — observó la chica jaloneando uno de sus rizos mientras entornaba la mirada.  
—No veo porque debería. Soy adoptada. — en el momento que lo dijo, quiso retractarse. Había pasado todo su primer curso escuchando a Malfoy molestar a Harry por sus padres muertos, no quería soportar a Eva hablar sobre su adopción.  
—Ya veo. – murmuró la chica haciendo un mohín con los labios. Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la Gryffindor.

Eva trato de poner toda la distancia posible entre Grodley y ella. No sabía que era adoptada, y ahora lo que pensaba tenía más sentido, si su teoría era correcta la chica debía ser adoptada, al igual que ella. Todo el verano estuvo tratando de convencer a sus padres que le dijeran la verdad sobre su proceder, y finalmente logró que le dijeran que había sido adoptada.

—Pero no te preocupes, tu sangre es pura. Nos encargamos de que fuera así. — había dicho su padre.  
—Además, la fortuna Borage cae sobre ti aunque no seas heredera sanguínea. No importa, tú mereces la fortuna. — había agregado su madre para tranquilizar a su hija.

Evangeline lo sospechaba, no podía soportar pensar que estaba emparentada con personas tales como sus primos americanos, o su prima francesa de Beauxbatons. Pensarlo le daba nauseas. Ahora solo faltaba descubrir de quien era hija, y si la chica Grodley estaba emparentada con ella de alguna forma. Pensarlo le daba nauseas también, pero no podía dejar de pensar que al menos un pariente Gryffindor era mejor que un pariente Hufflepuff.

—Señorita Borage, una casualidad encontrarla aquí. — la voz del señor Malfoy la sorprendió una vez más.  
—Lamento no poder quedarme a charlar, señor Malfoy, tengo cosas que hacer.  
—Si ya veo que sí, compras. — la voz del señor Malfoy era casi un susurro e inclinaba su cabeza para poder apreciar mejor a la morena. —Pero antes dígame señorita, ¿sus padres tienen algún parentesco con la familia Malfoy? No puedo recordar, pero usted se me hace familiar en ese sentido.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca le paso por su cabeza ser pariente de un Malfoy. Echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una carcajada, que llamo la atención de un par de comensales.

—Le aseguro señor Malfoy, que no estoy emparentada en lo más mínimo con usted y su familia. Merlín me libre de ser así.

El hombre arrugo el ceño y agarró la barbilla de la chica en un rápido y brusco movimiento. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y cuando hablo su voz sonó como una amenaza, lo cual era evidente.

—Tenga cuidado con sus palabras señorita Borage, nunca sabe cuándo se pueden volver hacia usted.  
—Estaré preparada para cuando suceda. —respondió con el mismo tono susurrante.  
— ¿Eva? – interrumpió una tercera voz.

Draco Malfoy salía de la tienda de Madam Malkin, su expresión estaba llena de confusión al ver a su padre y a su compañera en esa situación. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la boca se abría y cerraba como pez fuera del agua. Lucius Malfoy soltó a la niña y se dirigió a su hijo con paso firme, le tomó de la muñeca y lo alejo de donde la chica estaba.

—Cierra la boca y vámonos Draco.

El niño apenas alcanzo a despedirse de su compañera con un movimiento de su mano antes de ser arrastrado por su padre hacía la salida del callejón Diagon, dejando a Eva completamente curiosa sobre las palabras del señor Malfoy, ¿Podría ser posible que tuviera algún parentesco con la familia Malfoy? ¿Quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres? No lo sabía, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo, tenía tiempo de sobra para investigar a fondo todas las familias puras del mundo mágico.

El día que el expreso de Hogwarts partió cuatro personas ocupaban un compartimiento. Tres de ellos levaban puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor, y la cuarta persona solo llevaba una túnica de segunda mano negra, y abrazaba su baúl lista para bajar del tren cuando este se detuviera. Eri y Hermione charlaban en voz baja, preguntándose por la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigos, los habían buscado en los demás compartimientos y no los habían hallado.

— ¿Crees que se hallan infiltrado con Slytherin? O tal vez Malfoy los ha secuestrado.  
—Dudo que Malfoy pudiera arreglárselas para hacerlo sin que lo descubrieran. — contestó Hermione con su voz de persona inteligente.  
—Entonces algo debió pasarles, ¿dónde pueden meterse?  
—Si están hablando de Potter. – intervino Fred.  
—Y de nuestro pequeño hermano, — completó George. — probablemente están haciéndose los importantes y están en algún lugar del tren.  
—Nuestra madre no permitiría que faltarán este año. Créannos, George y yo lo intentamos una vez.

Y los gemelos suspiraron desilusionados, ganándose las risas de las tres chicas, sin embargo Eri no estaba del todo convencida. Seguía pensando en el señor oscuro y lo aterrador que podría llegar a ser. No se fiaba de la desaparición de sus amigos, pero trataba de no pensar demasiado en ello.

Las clases avanzaron con suma lentitud para el gusto de cierta Slytherin. Una mañana estaba excepcionalmente molesta, además que había sido levantada muy temprano no dejaba de pensar en el inepto profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que les había tocado ese curso. Lamentaba con sincera tristeza el cambio de Quirrel, por más que luciera como un estúpido al menos conocía las artes oscuras, no como el chiflado que sólo hablaba de sus "logros".

—Y personas como esa sangre sucia de Granger piensan que es genial. No entiendo como puede ser tan inteligente y pensar esas porquerías.  
—Calma Borage, no tienes por qué exaltarte tanto. Solamente no le prestes atención a ese sujeto, contaré a mi padre y haré que lo corran.  
—Tu padre. – gruñó la morena, aún tenía la conversación del señor Malfoy en su mente. — No me lo menciones.  
—Gracias a él tienes escoba nueva. Muestra respeto.  
—El día que muestre respeto a un Malfoy, el infierno se congelará.

Después de decir eso salió de la sala común de Slytherin siguiendo al capitán del equipo de Quidditch Marcus Flint. Ese día tendrían un entrenamiento de Quidditch para adiestrar al nuevo buscador y la nueva cazadora de Slytherin. El profesor Snape había accedido a que fuera ese día muy temprano, y aunque Eva respetaba al jefe de su casa quería ahorcarlo por la decisión. El clima de esa mañana era frío pero una vez que estuvieron en el campo el sol calentaba sus miembros. Flint les ordenó hacer un par de estiramientos que Eva realizo con pereza, ante la vigilante mirada de Draco que lucía más ofendido de lo habitual por el comentario que ella había hecho en la sala común.

—Parece que tenemos al fan de Potter aquí. — comentó Eva señalando a un niño con una cámara en las gradas.  
—Ese mocoso. — dijo Flint volviéndose hacia Eva. — ¿Los Gryffindor cayeron tan bajo como para espiarnos?  
—No estés tan seguro Flint, aquí viene todo el equipo de Gryffindor. – le contestó viendo como aparecían los chicos y chicas del equipo de Gryffindor hacían aparición en el campo.

Mientras venían vio que la chica Grodley venía con ellos también, pero no usaba el uniforme de quidditch. Entornó una ceja hacía ella, y al igual que en otras ocasiones la observó fijamente notando cada vez más similitudes. La tez de ambas era morena, y tenían el cabello oscuro, pero Grodley lo tenía excesivamente lacio y caía por sus hombros hasta su cintura y el suyo era rizado y corto hasta su barbilla. Los ojos de Grodley eran pequeños y café, los suyos eran grandes y negros con pestañas largas y marcadas, pero los labios de ambas eran idénticos, suaves con un labio inferior grueso, además las narices eran una réplica exacta de la otra, respingadas y un poco torcidas a la derecha.

¿Podría ser posible que ella fuera la única en darse cuenta de la similitud? Aunque era difícil tratar de emparentarlas, a primera vista Eva podía decir que Grodley era una chica muggle, por la forma en la que caminaba ligeramente encorvada, por las palabras que usaba y las amistades que entablaba. Eri era, amable, tranquila, aburrida, inútil. Eva era elegante, fría, inteligente y sobresalía entre un gran número de personas. No se parecían en carácter, pero ¿por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

—Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador y a la nueva cazadora.

Flint leía el permiso de Snape y ella dio un paso adelante para que descubrieran cual era la nueva cazadora. Era la primera mujer en el equipo de Slytherin en años, y aunque se sentía honrada no dejaba de pensar que era una lástima que el equipo tuviera a un buscador patético como Draco. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no comprendió porque de repente todos los Gryffindor estaban tan exaltados, y amenazaban a Malfoy.

Eri estaba tan furiosa que tenía la varita fuera, pero cuando Ron empezó a vomitar babosas en pleno estadio olvido por completo el asunto y fue a auxiliar a su mejor amigo. Con ayuda de Harry lo llevaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde Ron empezó a vomitar babosas en un balde de madera. Eri trataba de no ver a su amigo, y trato de prestar atención a Hagrid.

—Malfoy las llamó sangre sucia. – contestaba Ron en ese momento.  
— ¡No! —dijo indignado Hagrid observando a Hermione, quien parecía la más afectada.  
—No sé lo que significa. — dijeron Harry y Eri al unísono.

Ron entonces explico, pero Eri no le dio mucha importancia. La verdad, no sabía si en verdad era sangre sucia, pero le dio una sonrisa de apoyo a Hermione, mientras abrazaba sus brazos.

—No pareces molesta Eri. Eso es bueno, muy bueno, no debes dejar que las palabras de alguien como Malfoy te perturben.  
—No es solo eso. Es que, saben que soy adoptada, no sé si en verdad soy…eso. De todas formas no me importa.  
—Que no les importe de todas formas. Vengan, quiero enseñarles algo.

Más noche Eva estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Rompía y reparaba un jarrón transparente, para que el sonido ocultara una voz que sonaba en ocasiones. Dejó caer una vez más el jarrón y esta vez no lo reparo. Tomó uno de los almohadones de los sillones y aplastó sus orejas con él. Gritó y pataleo ante la asombrada mirada de los Slytherin. Una chica, Pansy Parkinson se acercó cautelosa.

—Borage, ¿sucede algo?  
— ¡Solo déjame en paz! No quiero que estúpidas como tú sientan pena. ¡Largo! ¡Largo todos!  
—No puedes corrernos porque estés de mal humor Eva. – se defendió un chico de cuatro grado levantándose de su lugar.  
—¿Vas a darme sermones Richeé? — arremetió la chica echando fuego por la nariz. — No creo que tu papi este contento si le llamo en este momento.

El chico trago un nudo. Su padre trabajaba en una empresa de la familia Borage que administraba su madre, y Eva tenía el poder para despedirlo si lo deseaba. Uno tras otro, los chicos fueron alejándose de la sala común hacía sus habitaciones, algunos luciendo irritados y otros en verdad asustados. Solo entonces, Eva quedó a solas con Pansy Parkinson quien la miraba con asombro y angustia.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?  
—Te lo dije, una inútil como tú no tiene por qué saberlo.

Tras esto la pelinegra golpeo el suelo con sus pies y se fue a su cuarto dejando a Eva sola en el sofá. No quería decir lo que pasaba, lo que escuchaba. Eso significaba locura, y ella, no estaba demente.

Días después del incidente con Malfoy, otro incidente aún más grave había ocurrido en Hogwarts, y los rumores pronto corrían por los pasillos. La gata del señor Filch, la señora Norris, había sido petrificada, y un mensaje decía que la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta. Solo unos pocos conocían que era esa dichosa cámara, y Eri y Hermione no estaban entre ellos. Se pasaban su tiempo en la biblioteca, escudriñando los libros para encontrar cualquier dato sobre la leyenda de la cámara de los secretos.

—Hermione, — dijo Ron un día cuando le contaron lo que buscaban en la biblioteca. — déjame leer tu trabajo.  
—No, no quiero.  
—Toma el mío Ron. — dijo Eri pasándole su pergamino, con la tarea terminada,  
— ¡Gracias Eri! – chilló el pelirrojo y se puso a leerlo para "sacar ideas".  
—Dejando de lado la irresponsabilidad de Ron, ¿Quién querría sacar a todas los hijos de muggles de Hogwarts? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Eri.  
—Pensemos, ¿conocemos a alguien que piense que los hijos de muggle son escoria?  
— ¿Además de Malfoy? — inquirió Eri pensando en la reina de la serpientes con furia.  
— ¿Malfoy, heredero de Slytherin? — preguntó Hermione suspicaz.  
— ¡Solo piénsalo! — exclamó Ron olvidando su trabajo. — Mi papá me dice que su familia siempre ha estado en Slytherin. ¡Podría ser incluso heredero de Salazar!  
—Aunque es un punto a su favor, – continúo Eri – Malfoy no es lo que se dice inteligente para poder hacer algo así. Si tuviéramos que apostar, yo diría que se trata de Borage. Solo véanla en el gran comedor, intimida a todas las serpientes, ¡tal y como Salazar haría!

Ron y Harry asintieron febriles, aunque el chico de lentes seguía apostando por Malfoy. Hermione suspiro.

—Podría ser. Pero tendríamos que averiguarlo, tengo un plan, pero sería difícil, y peligroso. Creo que quebrantaríamos al menos cincuenta normas.  
— ¿Tan pocas? — inquirió Eri sonando inocente, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione.

Hermione entonces comenzó a explicar el plan, explicando la poción multijugos. Eri conocía los pasos para crear la poción, pues algo había leído en un libro, pero era sumamente imposible que alguien de segundo grado pudiera lograrla. Además estaba el problema de los ingredientes, cosas que no conseguirían con la protección de Snape. Sin embargo, Hermione en el día que le siguió logró sacar el libro con la "ayuda" de Lockhart.

El día del partido contra Slytherin, Eri miraba desde las gradas de Hogwarts, prestando exclusiva atención a los movimientos de la nueva cazadora. Nunca había visto volar a Eva, pero en realidad muy buena, se deslizaba entre los demás jugadores con la quaffle sin que la notaran y anotaba puntos sin piedad para su casa. Pero algo iba mal en el partido, una bludger perseguía a Harry incesantemente.

—Algo no está bien. — murmuró Eri  
—Lo sé, esa bludger. — decía Hermione cuando Eri escucho un "clic" y vio que Colin Creevey sujetaba su cámara.  
— ¿Estabas tomando fotos a Harry?  
—No, te tomé una a ti. – contestó el chico poniéndose del color del cabello de ron.

Ella sonrió un poco incomoda, pero entonces se giró al escuchar el grito de la multitud. Harry había caído. Hermione, Eri y Ron se levantaron de un salto y corrieron al auxilio de su mejor amigo. Mientras Eva Borage miraba con furia al rubio que aún volaba en su escoba. Se inclinó para acercarse y lo golpeo con la palma de su mano.

— ¡Incluso el estúpido de Potter es mejor desmayado que tú, Malfoy!  
— ¡No es mi culpa! — trató de defenderse el chico mientras aterrizaban.  
—Pues los demás si lo creen. — susurró ella a su oído cuando todo el equipo furioso de Slytherin se acercaba.

Evangeline estaba más irritable esos días que en ningún otro de su vida que recordara. Incluso la noticia de un club de duelo no había logrado ayudarle a superar su humor, y todo porque la única persona a quien desearía retar estaba en enfermería. Eridanus Grodley, había tenido un accidente en herbología y tenía que pasar el resto del día en cama. Solo por esa razón Eva había decidido no ir a la clase de duelo y dirigirse al primer piso.

Cuando entró hallo a Madam Pomfrey doblando las sábanas de una cama. El chico petrificado de Gryffindor permanecía oculto por una pantalla. Eva atravesó el pasillo hasta la cama donde una inflamada Gryffindor parecía dormir. La señora Pomfrey no dejaba de mirarla, pero ella no le dio importancia, solo la miro profundamente. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa niña, sus rasgos, la nariz torcida, ¿cómo podía ser? Siempre se pensó como única, y que la nariz estaba así por algún accidente, pero ¿por qué se parecían tanto? Entonces la Gryffindor hizo un movimiento y Eva abandonó la enfermería.

Cuando Eri estaba completamente bien, sin ninguna inflamación en su cuello la dejaron salir. Eran pocos días antes de navidad, y había escrito una carta desde la cama diciendo a su madre que se quedaría con sus amigos. Le dolía tener que dejarla, pero la poción multijugos estaba casi lista y tenían que actuar rápido. Se enteró de los nuevos petrificados, y que Harry hablaba parsel. Estaban pensando a quien quitarle un cabello para la poción.

—Evangeline Borage. — musitó ella.  
—Eri, es muy arriesgado, Borage no se dejará engañar como Crabbe y Goyle. – dijo Hermione.  
—No, no me refiero a eso. Ella me visitó en la enfermería, Madam Pomfrey me lo dijo.

Los chicos palidecieron y Hermione alzo una ceja.  
— ¿Piensas que quería atacarte?  
—Es solo, no creo que Malfoy sea el heredero, y menos aún Harry. Borage siempre esta, vigilándome, no sé, tal vez.  
—Pues lo descubriremos hoy. Tú vas por Pansy, escuche que se quede, es tonta como todos los Slytherin, no será difícil.

Esa misma noche Evangeline paseaba por los corredores, luciendo increíblemente irritada. En su mano sostenía lo que parecía un papel, cualquiera que pasaba cerca se giraba en sus pasos e iba a donde sea menos a donde se dirigía la reina de las serpientes. Ella escuchaba los rumores, si no fuera por Potter, todos creerían que ella era la que había abierto la cámara de los secretos. Dio vuelta en un pasillo y encontró a Malfoy, sus guardias, un Weasley y Parkinson.

— ¿Ahora tienes citas con los cerdos de Slytherin? – inquirió la chica mirando a Parkinson.  
—Yo…  
—Tú eres tonta. — dijo Eva rodando los ojos. — Vamos, te dije que a la biblioteca. No puedo dejarte ni un segundo a solas, creo que aún no conoces Hogwarts.  
—Disculpe señorita Borage, peor no era hora para…  
—Silencio Weasley. Ningún prefecto como tú me ordena que hacer, y tengo una nota del profesor Snape que me permite ir a donde deseo esta noche. ¿Trataras de impedirme? — Eva notó por el rabillo del ojo que Crabbe se ponía un poco tieso.

No le dio importancia y arrastro a Pansy hacia la biblioteca. Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa apartadas de la señora Prince. Entonces Eva eligió un libro de un estante cerca, lo puso enfrente y deslizo el papel sobre las páginas.

—Bien, esto quería que vieras.

Era una fotografía, de la chica de Gryffindor, con una bufanda roja con naranja mirando el partido de quidditch. Se veía su perfil pero podía notarse cada uno de los rasgos de la chica. Pansy se tensó en su asiento y tomó la foto con manos temblorosas.

—Es ella.  
— ¿Cómo la conseguiste?  
—Le pedí a ese chico Creevey antes de ser petrificado, no fue difícil, unos cuantos galeones de por medio.  
— ¿Po, porque?  
— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste ayer Parkinson? ¿O tu cerebro no registra tantas cosas? Quiero que me digas si me parezco a esta chica.

Pansy soltó la foto y Eva tuvo que agacharse a recogerla rápidamente.

— ¡Serás troll! Nadie puede enterarse que tengo esto. ¿Estas asustada acaso? Te ves más pálida de lo normal cuando hablas conmigo.  
—Yo, solo estaba pensando en la cámara de los secretos. — balbuceo la chica.  
— ¿Por qué te interesa? No eres descendiente de muggles. — decía la serpiente guardando la foto en su túnica.  
— ¿Sabes quién la abrió?  
—No, no me importa. Definitivamente no es Potter. Ese chico podrá hablar parsel, ¿y qué? Es demasiado Gryffindor para importar. Además te lo dije, yo ya escuche al asesino el otro día. Está en las tuberías.

Entonces Eva notó como el cabello de Pansy empezaba a estirarse. Al mismo tiempo la otra chica lo notó y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, empujando a las pocas personas que hubiera en su camino. Cuando había logrado llegar al baño de mujeres halló que volvía a ser ella misma y Harry y Ron hablaban con Hermione que aún no salía de su cubículo. Iba a decir lo que había pasado cuando descubrió lo que le había pasado a Hermione.

Los días siguientes que Hermione estuvo en la enfermería, Eri aprovecho para contarle acerca de las tuberías, pero como su amiga no podía salir, Eri salió a la biblioteca a buscar información. Había encontrado algo muy importante e iba corriendo a la enfermería cuando escuchó una voz en los baños de Myrtle. Entró corriendo y se resbaló. Había agua en todas partes, un charco enorme gracias a las llaves abiertas. Estaba por alzar la mirada y huir cuando volvió a escuchar.

—Sangre. Matar. Quiero matar.

Miro su reflejo en el suelo y descubrió un par de ojos rojos. Había encontrado al basilisco antes de tiempo.


End file.
